Tonari no Shiroyasha : Tetanggaku Si Setan Putih
by Sugartooth Silverponytail
Summary: Parodi film Ghibli My Neighbor Totoro. Di sini menceritakan dua anak, Shinpachi dan Kagura, mengungkap misteri yang menyangkut rumah baru mereka, desa yang menjadi saksi masa kecil ayah dan ibu mereka, Hijikata dan Otae, penyakit misterius Otae, dan tetangga mereka yang terduga, Gintoki sebagai Gintoro. Silakan lihat cover story nya supaya dapet gambaran shippernya yang saya buat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Orang lama yang datang dari Kota biasanya membawa kebiasaan yang tak pernah berubah

Angin berembus menerpa rambut hitam bocah laki-laki yang kepalanya melongok keluar dari timbunan barang-barang di bak terbuka mobil angkutan pindahannya, hampir saja menerbangkan kacamata bening yang bertengger di hidung mungilnya. Ia memegang gagang kacamatanya erat-erat sambil menoleh ke balik pundaknya memanggil adik perempuan satu-satunya.

"Kagura lihatlah! Kita hampir sampai!", serunya bersemangat. Si adik pun ikut-ikutan melongokkan kepalanya keluar, merasakan kencangnya angin menerpa rambut jingganya yang dikuncir manis oleh sang kakak di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Mobil bak terbuka yang menjadi angkutan pindahan dari rumah mereka dari kota sebelumnya menyusuri jalanan sisi persawahan, yang mungkin hanya cukup untuk satu mobil yang melintas. Rumah tempat tinggal mereka selanjutnya, berada di ujung desa, di sebelah hutan, di dekat kuil dengan pepohonan lebat dan rimbun yang menyelimutinya. Shinpachi ingin tahu seperti apa tempat tinggal mereka selanjutnya.

"Shinpachi! Anginnya kencang sekali-aru!", Kagura berteriak tak mau kalah dari kakaknya, Shinpachi. Ia membuka lebar mulutnya, merasakan terpaan angin yang masuk ke rongga mulut.

"Oi, panggil aku kakak", sahut Shinpachi datar, nampaknya Kagura tak mendengar karena ia tidak menengok ke arah Shinpachi sedikit pun. Kebiasaan sang adik yang tak pernah memanggilnya kakak tak juga hilang, bahkan dengan kepindahan rumah mereka ke desa ini, Kagura tak tampak berniat menghilangkannya.

"Ini, karamel", sambung Shinpachi sembari menyodorkan bungkusan permen karamel ke Kagura. Tetap saja, ia tak tahan berlama-lama kesal terhadap adik perempuannya yang manis itu.

Kagura mengambil sebutir dan melahapnya bersamaan dengan Shinpachi. Lalu, Shinpachi mencodongkan tubuhnya hingga mencapai pintu kursi penumpang (yang tidak berpintu).

"Tousan, karamel?", tawar Shinpachi kepada ayahnya di kursi penumpang, di saat bersamaan Hijikata Toshiro, sang ayah sedang berbincang dengan pak supir yang tak lain adalah paman mereka sendiri, Kondo Isao, kakak ipar Hijikata.

"Ah, tidak terimakasih, tawari aku jika ada yang rasa mayonnaise... OIII BAHAYA, KAU BISA JATUH BODOH!", teriak Hijikata yang baru menyadari 'pose berbahaya' sang anak. Wajahnya tampak sangat shock hingga tanpa sadar ia membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Si supir yang sudah meredakan rasa terkejutnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat refleks heboh Hijikata.

"Hahaha, Shinpachi kau harus mendengarkan perkataan ayahmu. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh? Kau bisa terluka tahu, ibumu akan sedih nanti. Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi sedih menghiasi wajah cantik O-!", celotehannya dihentikan dengan sebuah tinju di pipi kiri disebabkan oleh Hijikata, pukulan keras di kepala oleh Shinpachi (dengan bagaimanapun caranya ia berhasil melakukan hal tersebut), dan tendangan di wajah oleh Kagura (yang dengan keajaiban melalui kaca depan mobil).

"Hentikan, hentai(Shinpachi)/gorilla(Kagura)/siscon(Hijikata)…", ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Kebiasaan Kondo, yang akrab dipanggil Paman Gorilla oleh kedua keponakannya, pun tak kunjung hilang, sikap siscon yang ia miliki terhadap adiknya tampak tak akan berkurang meski adik tercintanya sudah menikah dan punya dua anak.

"Ayolah Paman Gorilla sadar dirilah. Ibu kan sudah menikah, lagipula kau itu kakaknya, kalian saudara, kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti itu. Awas saja, akan kami laporkan Ibu nanti.", rengek Shinpachi kesal dari bak mobil, setelah ia dan Kagura berhasil ke posisi semula.

Hijikata mendengar hal tersebut hanya mengangguk sambil menghembuskan rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya, sementara Kondo tersenyum gugup merasakan keringatnya bercucuran begitu deras mendengar ancaman keponakannya itu.

Mereka lalu menepi ke dekat bukit di sebelah sawah, di atasnya ada sebuah rumah. Di depan rumah tersebut, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat muda seperti warna pasir sedang mengangkut tumpukan jerami ke atas gerobak menggunakan garpu rumput. Ia menggunakan topi pelaut, berpakaian hanya kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek dengan sabuk melingkar di pinggangnya, dan beralaskan sandal jepit. Ia berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya ketika melihat mobil pick-up berhenti di depannya, atau lebih tepat di bawahnya.

Kondo melongokkan kepalanya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada anaknya itu sebelum akhirnya turun dari kursi supir.

"Oi, Sougo! Aku pulang!," serunya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sougo, si anak yang tadinya tampak bingung dengan kehadiran mobil tersebut menampakkan senyumnya dengan girang, menyadari orang yang ditunggu sudah pulang dari menjemput 'tamu' yang datang.

"Selamat datang, ottou-san!", sahut Sougo membalas lambaian sang Ayah.

Hijikata pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan si supir, ia turun dari mobil dan membungkukkan badan menyapa bocah tadi. "Selamat siang, senang bertemu denganmu. Di mana ibumu berada?", tanyanya lembut, rokok yang tadinya bertengger di bibirnya sudah mati dan ia simpan ampasnya di kantong celana.

Sougo membalas dengan membungkuk kikuk, nampak dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia gugup dengan orang baru tersebut. Ia lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang mungil ke arah sawah, di mana tampak beberapa orang dewasa sedang berkumpul mengerjakan apapun yang sedang mereka kerjakan di sana. Setidaknya itulah yang Hijikata pikirkan, ia tidak begitu tertarik mengetahui apa yang orang-orang tersebut kerjakan.

Hijikata pun menuju tepi sawah dan berdiri di sana bersebelahan dengan Kondo yang sedang menyapa istrinya yang berada di tengah sawah.

"Oooiii, Mitsuba-dono! Aku pulang dengan orang kota yang baru kembali setelah sekian lama!", serunya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dan lambaian yang lebih heboh dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kau masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan –dono? Cih, dasar tak sadar diri. Kau kan suaminya.", ucap Hijikata sambil berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di saku celana. Kemungkinan ia menggenggam puntung rokoknya barusan.

"Heheh, maaf maaf, kebiasaan tak kunjung hilang. Lagipula, ia bisa mengerti.", jawabnya dengan senyum lembut sambil memandang ke arah istrinya yang sedang melambai balik.

"Ara, kau sudah pulang. Selamat datang, Anata. Ah, dan selamat datang pendatang lama baru!", sahutnya dengan senyuman lembut. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, yang berupa membagikan makan siang kepada para pekerja sawah, dan menyambut 'tamu' mereka.

Hijikata menyeringai, "Heh, apa maksudnya itu", bisiknya mengejek.

"Selamat siang, mulai hari ini kita akan menjadi tetangga. Senang bertemu denganmu eng.. lebih tepatnya lama tak berjumpa, mohon bombing kami.", serunya sambil membungkukkan badan menunjukkan sopan santunnya kepada orang-orang di sawah. Ia mendapat balasan dengan bungkukkan serupa dari orang-orang tersebut dengan senyum mereka yang menyaratkan rasa kekeluargaan yang hangat.

"Tentu saja, katakan saja apa yang kau perlukan. Kami dengan senang hati akan membantu. Terlebih melihat teman lama yang kembali lagi.", sahut Mitsuba ramah.

'Ia tak banyak berubah', pikir Hijikata. Selain memendek dan tak ada lagi kunciran kuda yang menghiasinya, rambut coklat pasirnya tetap mencirikan dirinya sebagai Okita Mitsuba atau lebih tepatnya sekarang sebagai Kondo Mitsuba. Matanya yang berwarna merah darah tetap memancarkan tatapan hangat dan keibuan seperti dahulu kala.

"Anak tadi, Sougo-kun, ya? Benar-benar mirip dengannya.", ucap Hijikata kepada Kondo sembari mereka berdua kembali ke mobil hendak meneruskan perjalanan.

"Yeah, dia anak yang baik. Mitsuba mendidiknya dengan benar. Anak itu sangat menghormatiku.", ucap Kondo lembut, ia mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan senyum tersipu-sipu.

"Kau seorang ayah yang hebat, Kondo-san.", sambung Hijikata tersenyum tipis.

Dari bak mobil di belakang, Shinpachi dan Kagura mulai memunculkan kepalanya dari persembunyian mereka. Mereka menyangka mobil berhenti karena dihentikan oleh polisi dan Ayah mereka harus berhadapan dengan mereka. Sebab, Ayah mereka memerintahkan untuk bersembunyi apabila ada polisi terlihat. Sebelumnya dalam perjalanan, mereka sempat menyangka tukang pos yang sedang mengantar dengan bersepeda adalah seorang polisi yang melintas.

"Sepertinya tidak ada polisi,", bisik Shinpachi sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri, melihat keadaan. Kagura pun mengikuti langkahnya, ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri sampai pandangannya terpatung ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke arah anak lelaki dari atas bukit rerumputan yang juga sedang mematung dan menatap ke arahnya. Anak lelaki tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sougo.

Mereka seakan tak beranjak melepas tatapan satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mobil mereka mulai bergerak. Shinpachi tampak tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya, ia melongokkan kepalanya keluar merasakan angin seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Kagura bagaimanapun masih beradu tatapan dengan Sougo (begitu pula sebaliknya), sampai akhirnya tatapan mereka terputus dengan menghilangnya mobil dan rumah Sougo dari jarak pandang.

Perjalanan mereka segera berakhir dengan mulai nampaknya rumah tujuan mereka di ujung jalan. Rumah sederhana yang cukup luas dan tampak tua, mungkin lebih tepat dengan beberapa reyot di sana sini. Rumah yang membawa kenangan bagi Hijikata dari masa lalunya. Rumah bersejarah yang membatasi desa tersebut dengan hutan rindang yang penuh dengan pohon lebat dan rimbun. Rumah yang hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dengan kuil yang tersembunyi di balik lebatnya dedaunan pohon-pohon hutan.

Rumah yang selanjutnya akan menjadi tempat tinggal keluarga Hijikata, orang kota yang merupakan wajah lama di desa tersebut yang kembali dan menetap di desa yang membawa begitu banyak kenangan dan misteri baginya.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Well, saya terinspirasi bikin fic ini soalnya ngeliat fanart Gintama parodiin Tonari no Totoro (film bikinan Ghibli), di fanart itu Shinpachi dan Kagura yang jadi Satsuki dan Mei, dua bocah tokoh utamanya. Lebih tepatnya, saya hanya ingin menceritakan fanart itu tadi -_-. Bapaknya mereka di fanart itu malahan Hijikata (bisa dilihat di cover fic ini juga), di situ dia dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura memerankan adegan waktu Satsuki, Mei, dan Bapaknya naik sepeda ke rumah sakit. Yang berperan jadi ibunya itu Otae. Nah, kenapa saya buat ship yang bisa dibilang 'tertukar' itu, sebab di fanart ada Kondo yang gatau perannya jadi siapa kalo di Tonari no Totoro, dan di situ juga ada Sougo yang berperan jadi anak laki-laki yang musuhan sama Satsuki (si kakak) kalo di filmnya, tapi saya lebih suka kalo di fic ini mending Kagura aja yang musuhan sama Sougo. XD Terus, **saya itu sejatinya shipper dari GinTae** , dan saya ga terlalu mempermasalahkan HijiMitsu, maka dari itu, saya bikin aja Hijikata sebagai suaminya Otae (berdasarkan fanart) yang nantinya akan ada GinTae dan slight OkiKagu juga, OF COURSE! (Spoiler :v), lalu, Mitsuba saya kasih peran aja jadi ibunya Sougo (berhubung mereka mirip) dan Kondo saya kasih peran jadi bapaknya Sougo (karena gatau dia mau dijadiin apa ._.). Terakhir, saya sengaja perankan Otae sebagai adiknya Kondo sebab mereka somehow kayak kakak adik aja sih menurut saya. But, tenang aja, shipping yang saya lakukan ini bukan semata-mata saya asal taruh aja. Dan, please stay toon! sebab saya akan jelaskan di fic ini dengan segala sejarahnya bagaimana pasangan-pasangan tersebut terbentuk. Duh, ini Author Note kok jadinya panjang banget ya ._.v. Yah, untuk klarifikasi aja sih dan sekalian menjawab para reviewer yang kebingungan ngikutin arah fic ini dengan insiden yang dibilang pasangan yang 'tertukar' #tabokauthor.~.


	3. Chapter 2

Ini dia chapter barunya. Selamat membaca dan dimohon reviewnya minna-san~~~

* * *

Chapter 2: Jangan berlarian di dalam rumah yang sudah lama tak terpakai karena itu akan membuat kakimu kotor.

Mereka sampai di bangunan yang selanjutnya menjabat sebagai rumah mereka. Bangunannya sudah cukup tua, tembok dan pilar yang notabenenya terbuat dari kayu banyak yang sudah reyot, rumah tersebut sangat khas bergaya Jepang tradisional terbukti dengan tata ruang dan bentuk pintunya, serta tatami yang tergelar di hampir seisi ruangan. Meski begitu terlihat sentuhan gaya Victoria di bagian sayap rumah, lebih tepatnya di ruang baca yang nantinya akan menjadi ruang kerja Hijikata. Ruangan tersebut menghadap ke arah luar, ke arah taman, di mana terdapat sebuah kolam kecil seukuran baskom yang tertata dari batu, di pinggirnya terdapat setumpuk batu yang ukurannya berurutan dari kecil ke besar. Halaman belakang rumah dimana terdapat pompa air dan tempat untuk mencuci baju, menghadap ke arah hutan, yang akan langsung memberikan pemandangan dari sesosok pohon yang begitu besar dan tingginya. Pohon tersebut saking besarnya hingga membuat hutan tersebut terlihat seperti hanya terdiri satu pohon itu saja. Atau mungkin memang sebenarnya hutan tersebut hanya terdiri dari satu pohon besar tadi. Dedaunannya sangat lebat dan semak-semak di sekitar hutan membuatnya tampak seperti seonggok brokoli raksasa. Mungkin untuk masuk ke dalam hutan itu, orang harus merangkak melewati celah di antara semak-semak yang mengelilinginya. Hal itu nantinya akan dialami Shinpachi dan Kagura.

Shinpachi dan Kagura berlarian sesampainya mereka tiba di rumah baru mereka. Shinpachi yang memimpin 'ekspedisi' mereka berkeliling ke setiap sudut rumah. Awalnya mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa terdapat sosok-sosok makhluk putih yang kecil dan kasat mata yang akan berlari menyebar ke lubang-lubang dinding di sudut ruangan, menjauhi cahaya setiap kali mereka membuka pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat.

"Tunggu, Shinpachi! Apakah kau melihatnya-aru?", Tanya Kagura, seketika itu juga ia menghentikan larinya yang membuat Shinpachi ikut berhenti dan berbalik menatap adiknya.

"Ya, Kagura, kau juga melihatnya? Bola putih keriting yang kecil itu?", Shinpachi meyakinkan, kepalan tangan yang ia buat tak banyak membuatnya tenang. Kagura menatap cemas, ia mengangguk perlahan, bola matanya yang biru berbinar-binar dan alisnya saling bertautan. Mereka berdua mulai gugup dan keringat bercucuran.

Lalu, mereka lanjut berlari lagi, kali ini dengan kewaspadaan terhadap apa yang mereka cari. Lari mereka lebih hati-hati dan mereka sengaja membuka setiap pintu ruangan dengan menariknya kencang-kencang dan dengan tiba-tiba (karena pintunya tradisional Jepang itu digeser, bayangkan saja mereka seperti membuka pintu biasa dengan cara dibanting). Suara tabrakan pintu geser dengan bingkai pintu yang dibanting terdengar di seisi rumah. Hal ini membuat Hijikata penasaran.

'Apa yang bocah-bocah itu lakukan?', katanya dengan langkah tegap dan bergegas menuju sumber suara (yang mana ia kesulitan sebab suara terdengar di segala penjuru rumah).

Tak lama setelah ia berbelok di persimpangan yang mengantarnya ke lorong menuju dapur ia bertabrakan dengan kedua buah hatinya itu. Lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua berlari ke arah Hijikata dan langsung menyergapnya dengan memeluk pinggang kokoh sang Ayah. Hijikata dengan sigap, menahan bobot tubrukan dari Shinpachi dan Kagura. Mulanya ia terkejut dan terheran-heran dengan tingkah kedua bocah tersebut. Ia sempat khawatir kalau-kalau anak-anaknya tidak menyukai rumah baru mereka. Namun, kekhawatirannya sirna ketika ia mendengar kikik tawa mungil dari kedua anaknya yang membenamkan wajah mereka di lipatan baju di pinggang ayah mereka (yang mana membawa sensasi geli bagi Hijikata).

Cekikik mereka diganti dengan ledakan tawa sembari mereka melaporkan berita "besar" kepada ayah mereka, dimana mereka masih bergelayutan dengan nyamannya di pinggang Hijikata.

"Aku sangat menyukai rumah ini, Ottou-san!", seru Kagura sambil ia mendongak menampakkan wajahnya, kuncir rambut di kedua sisi rambutnya tampak ikut naik turun seiring ia berseru, mata birunya lebih berbinar-binar dari semula, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang bulat dan seputih salju.

"Ottou-san, kami melihat bola-bola keriting berwarna putih. Kami pikir itu debu, tapi mereka berlari ke sudut-sudut dan lubang-lubang di ruangan setiap kali kami membuka pintu. Seolah-olah mereka terkejut dan kabur karena ada yang melihat keberadaan mereka!", sahut Shinpachi tak kalah semangatnya dengan Kagura. Kacamatanya sampai melorot dan sekarang bertengger di ujung mungilnya. Kagura mengangguk-angguk dan mengiyakan semua perkataan kakaknya, dengan kompak mereka menceritakan semua hasil ekspedisi mereka.

Hijikata tersenyum dan menghela napasnya merasa lega. Ia mengembalikan posisi kacamata Shinpachi ke tampatnya semula dan mengusap kepala Kagura sembari menurunkan kedua anaknya dari pinggang tempat mereka bergantung. Ia pun berjongkok di depan Shinpachi dan Kagura, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan jarak pandang mereka. Sekali lagi, ia mengusap kepala berambut hitam dan jingga itu dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah, kalian menyukai rumah ini. Kupikir kalian membanting pintu-pintu itu karena mencari jalan keluar dan berusaha kabur dari rumah ini.", ucapannya sambil tertawa kecil menenangkan 'kehebohan' kedua anaknya. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ottou-san. Apakah di rumah ini ada penghuni lain? Maksudku, benda putih itu benar-benar ada dan banyak sekali!", tambah Shinpachi sembari ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menggambarkan jumlah yang ia maksud, matanya membulat dan kakinya berjinjit mundur beberapa langkah kecil.

"Sou desu ne, ottou-san! Banyak sekali-aru!", Kagura mengangguk dengan semangat dan meniru gerakan kakaknya. Saking bersemangatnya melebarkan kedua lengan mungilnya, sampai-sampai Kagura kecil terpental dan selamat mendarat dalam dekapan Hijikata sebelum punggungnya membentur lantai.

"Oi, oi, tenanglah, bocah. Benda putih apa yang daritadi kalian sebutkan hah?", Tanya Hijikata dengan senyuman menyeringai, ia menggoda kedua anaknya yang sedang penasaran itu.

"Bola keriting berwarna putih yang ada banyak sekali, Ottou-san/-aru!", sahut Shinpachi dan Kagura bersamaan, raut wajah mereka serius sekali terbukti dengan kedua alis mereka bertautan dengan kompaknya, bahkan Kagura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gemas. Hijikata terkejut, ia melongo beberapa sesaat dan menaikkan satu alisnya memerhatikan keseriusan anaknya yang ternyata benar-benar serius akan hal tersebut. Ia pun terkekeh dan menghela napas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan (tak ingin diketahui anaknya).

"Heh, entahlah. Ottou-san jadi ikut penasaran dengan cerita kalian tadi...", ucapnya lembut, ia berkacakpinggang menatap Shinpachi dan Kagura. Mendengar hal tersebut kedua mata mereka membulat dan kembali berbinar-binar, mereka tampak sangat bersemangat mendengar perkataan Ayah mereka.

"Sekarang, Ottou-san ingin tahu, apa ya… yang bisa kalian temukan jika kalian berhasil menemukan pintu menuju lantai dua?", sambungnya sembari menunjuk dan menatap ke arah langit-langit, kakak-beradik itu pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hijikata. Ia melirik kedua bocah yang lalu dilanjut nyengir.

Kakak-beradik itu otomatis mengambil posisi siap dan melakukan pose hormat.

"Hai'! Wakatta!,", seru Shinpachi dan Kagura bersamaan, hormat turun dan mereka berbalik meninggalkan Ayah mereka . Lalu, seakan sudah terlatih mereka kembali melanjutkan ekspedisi mereka.

Kagura membuntuti setiap langkah kemanapun Shinpachi pergi, ia melakukan persis seperti yang kakaknya lakukan. Mereka berlalri mengitari ruang keluarga, ruang, sembahyang, ruang makan, dapur, lorong-lorng, teras, dan lainnya. Hingga Shinpachi berhenti karena tertarik dengan sebuah pintu kayu yang hampir tersamarkan dengan dinding karena pola kayunya yang mirip. Shimpachi menatap pintu itu sejenak mencari tahu bagaimana cara membukanya. Di tengahnya terdapat sebilah kayu yang berfungsi sebagai pengganjal semacam selot (untuk lebih jelasnya silakan lihat di film).

Shinpachi lalu menggeser selot kayu tersebut ke kanan. Pintu pun melonggar dan tedapat celah untuk dibuka. Bocah berkacamata itu membuka pintunya dengan yakin.

"Ah, aku menemukannya!", seru Shinpachi mencoba memberitahu keberadaan dan hasil temuannya.

Namun, ia mulai ragu, yang tampak di depannya hanya lorong bertangga yang seakan tak berujung saking gelapnya. Kagura hadir di sebelahnya sejajar dengan pinggang. Ia meremas kemeja kakaknya, merapatkan diri kepada Shinpachi. Mereka berdua sama-sama ragu antara memanggil ayah mereka atau mencoba menjelajahi lorong gelap yang tampak berujung itu.

Tak lama, mereka mendengar bunyi ketukan yang konsisten iramanya. Suara ketukan yang ternyata jatuhnya benda itu semakin besar menandakan semakin mendekat menuju anak tangga terakhir yang berada di dekat kaki Shinpachi dan Kagura. Akhirnya, benda itu pun menampakkan wujudnya.

Apa pun yang berada di depan mereka sukses membuat Shinpachi dan Kagura terheran-heran. Benda yang ada di depannya adalah sebutir coklat Ahollo (lihat Gintama 2015 episode 22), yaitu coklat berbentuk kerucut seperti payung yang setengah rasanya adalah coklat stroberi dan setengahnya lagi adalah coklat biasa.

"Eh, coklat Ahollo?", Tanya Shinpachi terheran-heran sambil memegang butir coklat tadi.

"Bolehkah aku memakannya-aru?", Kagura memandangi coklat di tangan kakaknya sembari bertanya, yang berupa permintaan izin.

"Tidak boleh, Kagura. Kita tidak tahu dari mana asalnya coklat ini.", ucap Shinpachi menjauhkan cokelat itu dari jangkauan adiknya. Ia menyimpan coklat tadi di saku celananya, bermaksud memberitahu ayahnya akan hal lain yang mereka temui.

Mereka berdua kembali memandangi lorong tadi penuh ragu. Keberadaannya yang begitu pekat dan gelap seolah-olah menyedot mereka berdua untuk menaiki tangga. Shinpachi dan Kagura bercucuran keringat, mereka berdua mengepalkan tangan mungil mereka sembari menengguk ludah dan semua keraguan yang mengganjal. Lalu, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk, ya, mereka akan menaiki tangga tersebut, memasuki lorong hitam yang gelap nan pekat di depan mereka.

* * *

Di sini memang masih belum ada kemunculan Gin-san, sebab saya mencoba mengikuti alur filmnya. But, don't worry, kemunculan Gin-san tak lama lagi.

Arigatou gozaimashita, Minna-san ^^


End file.
